All For You
by RyansKid
Summary: When the Juken Club needs help Maya can think of only one old friend to call. But will his mysterious and violent histroy at Todou help or hurt the club? And are the ghost stories they tell about him actually true?
1. Chapter 1

Maya Natsume couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before finally accepting defeat and getting up. As she walked to the kitchen for a glass of water all manner of thoughts raced through her head.

Everything from how hurt Aya would be if she found out who Maya had spent the night with, to whether or not Maya was actually ready to get over Mitsuomi. But the most prevalent thought in Maya's mind was that the Juuken Club was not ready.

The Election Tournament was around the corner and Maya was sure the five they had would be knocked out in the first round. While Takayanagi would be more than prepared for the vast challenge, she wondered about the other members.

Aya had yet to learn how to control her Dragon Eyes, Bob was not developing as fast as Maya had hoped and was still little more than a street thug. Maya herself had still not completely recovered from her shoulder injury. At least Nagi was on the verge of a breakthrough. If only had little Madoka was old enough to participate in the tournament.

So as Maya walked back to her bedroom she thought of whom she could bring in to bolster the ranks of the Juuken Club. There were several skilled martial artists who might be interested, but she doubted any of them had the guts to openly oppose Mitsuomi and the Executive Council.

But as her bedroom neared a single name began racing through her head repeatedly. Someone who Mitsuomi would not expect. Someone who would give even Mitsuomi pause.

He had left school years ago, tired of all the fighting and ashamed of all the pain he had caused. She knew that it would be difficult to bring him back, he had not left on good terms with her or Shin. She would have to leave tomorrow.

As she sat at her desk and began looking for plane tickets on the computer the blonde boy in her bed began to stir.

"Hey Maya what the hell are you doing? Its 2:30 in the morning come back to bed."

"Be quiet boy, or you'll wake Aya."

"Oh so it's back to boy now huh? A few hours ago it was 'Oh Souichiro, oh Souichiro-sama!' what happened to that?"

Even though she thought it might be a mistake she couldn't help but smile. It had been an enjoyable evening.

"Why are you getting tickets to Okinawa anyway? Do you know someone in Okinawa?"

"Yes an old friend, who with any luck, will decide to come back and join the Juuken Club."

"What kind of an old friend?" Maya could hear the concern in Souichiro's voice.

"Not the kind you're thinking of boy. Now get back to you own room, my flight leaves early tomorrow and I need some sleep."

As Souichiro stormed off Maya got into bed. Bringing him back from Okinawa would be difficult and she could very well fail, but the thought of a much improved Juuken Club was more than enough to lull her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya woke early the next morning and began to get ready for her trip. She had no idea what she was going to say. She would be lucky if he didn't break her neck. She didn't pack very many things. It would be a very short trip, whether it was successful or not.

As she walked outside she was proud to see all the members of the Juuken Club assembled to begin training. As she neared they all took notice of the small bag in her hand.

"You going somewhere Maya?" Bob asked standing up.

"She's going to Okinawa to find some stupid old friend of hers or something." Obviously Souichiro was still sore from being thrown out of bed in the middle of the night, but he would get over it.

"Who do we know in Okinawa sis?"

"Nicholas Algren." Maya hoped that the name wouldn't ring any bells with the boys since they were all in middle school when Nicholas was at Todou. But she wasn't so lucky.

"You can't actually be serious captain?" Takayanagi said with a chuckle.

"What do you find so amusing Takayanagi?" Maya had hoped to avoid this.

"Nicholas Algren is a myth. Nothing but a boogeyman conjured up by older students to keep freshman from stepping out of line." Bob had now taken interest in what Takayanagi was saying.

"Maya you can't…I mean he won't want to come back here. He was so angry when he left. He was so hurt." Aya was right. When Nicholas left he had been furious. And heartbroken.

"Maybe Aya, but I have to try. I'll be back in two days, hopefully with our newest member."

"But those stories are…ghastly…inhuman. You're saying that they're true?" Takayanagi looked as if he may faint.

"Don't say another word Takayanagi! Nicholas is the kindest, most gentle person I've ever known." Everyone was surprised at the anger in Aya's voice.

"He was manipulated into doing all those things by people he thought cared for him." Aya shot Maya a glance that was so full of anger and disdain that she had to look away.

"These must be some pretty good stories. Is this Algren a tough guy?" The mere mention of a strong opponent was enough to catch Souichiro's interest.

"Yes he is boy. I won't bore you with his life story now, but if everything goes well you'll be hearing it from him in two days."


End file.
